¿SOY EXTRATERRESTRE?
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: kARA RECORDO A ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE SU HERMANITO Y ESTO CAMBIARA SU VIDA Y LA DE HARRY
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **¿SOY EXTRATERRESTRE?**

Otro día tranquilo en la granja Kent, su prima Kara llevaba viviendo con ellos ya un mes desde que despertó, le estaba costando trabajo adaptarse a un nuevo planeta ya que para ella fue como si hubiese sido ayer, cuando estaba subiendo a la nave dejando su planeta con culturas y costumbres tan diferentes, pero lo iba haciendo.

En la cocina sentados disfrutando su desayuno-Clark ¿Qué van hacer este verano?

-Todavía no se, a Kara le cuesta trabajo adaptarse, estábamos pensando ir a la fortaleza para que Jor-El le ayude un poco en su adaptación

-Es una buena idea, ya que cuándo él vivió estuvo aquí, así que le podrá dar algunos consejos-argumento su padre, la puerta se abrió de golpe con una rubia muy alterada.

-¡Clark tenemos que encontrarlo! ¡Como pude olvidarme de él o soy la peor! -repetía una y otra vez, al ver que se encontraba en shock Marta la abrazo y la sentaron en el sillón, Jonathan le sirvió un café bien cargado para ayudarla, les tomo tranquilizarla alrededor de unos veinte minutos.

-Kara dinos con calma ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-ella los vio con los ojos vidriosos, y ellos se sorprendieron ya que nunca la habían visto así, siempre ha sido fuerte y rebelde

-Mi hermanito Yar-El venia en una nave junto con la mía pero no llegamos juntos, ayer soñé con papá y me dijo que al separarnos y yo al estar tanto tiempo en animación suspendida, lo bloquee pero sus poderes están despertando por eso lo recordé

-Tengo otro primo – susurro Clark Kent o el hombre de acero

-Si, y es de tu edad

-Pero ya casi tengo 18 y a los 16 mis poderes se hicieron presente y más fuerte

-Eso es lo que no entiendo – dijo con tristeza la rubia

-Chicos- les interrumpió Jonathan-Vayan con Jor-El, él puede explicar lo que sucedió y ayudarlos a encontrarlo, tienen que apurarse si alguien lo descubre tendrá muchos problemas y no sabemos que pasaría si el gobierno se entera-los jóvenes asintieron se fueron a las cuevas para transportarse a la fortaleza.

-¡Jor-El!

-¡Tío!

-¡Necesitamos hablar! – exclamaron ambos

-¿Que sucede?

-Recordé a mi hermano, pero papá dice que apenas muestra sus poderes ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- pregunto todavía preocupada

-Tu hermano Yar-El fue uno de los pocos que heredo la magia de Kriptón, nuestro mundo se dedicó a la ciencia y tecnología y pocos tenían la capacidad mágica aunque muy poderosa tu madre fue una de las ultimas de nuestra raza que la tenía, cuando mi sobrino nació lo supimos en seguida, además debes saber que en la tierra también hay una pequeña sociedad mágica supongo que ha de a ver aterrizado en una de ellas, eso explicaría el que apenas sus poderes kriptonianos salgan a flote, apenas tu mi querida sobrina te mantuviste de esa apariencia ya que tu madurez de poderes ya te habían llegado, Kal-El por otro lado llego a la tierra con tres años de edad pero supongo que mi sobrino por su magia al llegar debió tener un año de edad como al despegar, ya que su magia lo contuvo, deben encontrarlo pronto la explosión de sus poderes kriptonianos con la magia será muy poderosa, debe estar aquí, en la fortaleza para contenerlo y no dañar a nadie-.

Con eso los dos, llegaron rápidamente con la única persona que podría ayudarlos a encontrarlo.

En las oficinas de la antorcha, una rubia despreocupada degustaba su café, había tenido unos meses tranquilos no negaba que necesitaba un poco de acción, claro sin ser ella la secuestrada o herida, pero un poco de acción no era malo, y como si sus suplicas fueran escuchadas sus kriptonianos favoritos aparecieron con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Clark, Kara! ¿Cómo han estado? – saludo con una sonrisa

-Cloe necesitamos que nos ayudes a encontrar a Yar-El pronto

-¿Quién?

-Kara tranquila, hay que explicarle

-Lo siento Kal estoy desesperada

-Él es mi primo y hermano de Kara, apenas lo recordamos y necesitamos encontrarlo ya que sus poderes están próximos a salir y eso es peligroso

-¿Peligroso? Ustedes no lo son

-Tiene magia y con nuestros poderes en un ambiente no controlado puede ser desastroso

-Entiendo, denme su descripción para iniciar la búsqueda

-Bueno el debe parecerse a Kal, cabello negro, piel blanca pero sus ojos son verdes esmeralda intensos era el color de los ojos de mama

-Debe tener apenas 16-.

Cloe comenzó su búsqueda tardo una hora con su súper computadora adaptada y pronto una alarma sonó indicando búsqueda completada

-¿Qué encontraste Cloe?

-La única coincidencia con la fecha que ustedes llegaron y los registros de bebes o incidentes dentro de ese año es esto – respondió la rubia de cabello corto, mostrándoles una foto de un chico de cabello negro desarreglado piel blanca, lindas facciones de unos once años, de nombre Harry James Potter en Prívate Drive No.4 Surrey Inglaterra.

Con esa información y con ayuda de Oliver, aunque no estaba con ellos, les presto el avión para lo que necesitaran así que esa misma tarde los tres salieron a Londres, cuando llegaron Cloe los espero en el avión para que no hubiera ningún problema.

En Prívate Drive

Harry maldecía al director después de lo que paso en el ministerio, aun no entendía como había salvado a Sirius de caer en el velo solo recordaba que la loca lanzo una maldición a su padrino y este caía directo en el velo y sin pensarlo corrió para salvarlo fue tan rápido que pensó que había hecho una aparición pero él no sabía cómo hacerla después de eso su padrino fue declarado inocente, él estaba feliz, porque creía que podría irse a vivir con su padrino, pero no, el estúpido viejo lo mando con su parientes, lo bueno es que no lo molestaban desde el día que regreso, su tío quiso golpearlo pero con la mano el moreno, empujo a su tío que quedo incrustado en la pared de la cocina, al ver aquello creyó que quizás había hecho magia sin saberlo, así que espero, pero como no llego ninguna carta de uso indebido de magia supuso que esta no era detectada por el ministerio lo que lo ayudo.

BUENO PRIMERO QUE TODO GRACIAS POR LEER MIS HISTORIAS AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS .

TAMBIEN LE AGRADEZCO A Xyori Nadeshiko POR AYUDARME A BETEAR ESTA HISTORIA


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Ahora camina tranquilo por la calle aunque los de la orden estaba alrededor no le importaba, ya no los respetaba le habían fallado tanto, que el solo haría lo que consideraba estaba bien, esta tarde no había nadie de la orden, lo que se le hizo raro, al atardecer paseaba por la venida, cuando de pronto el frio y los malos recuerdos se empezaron a apoderar de el.

-Oye freak ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No molestes Dudley-lo esquivo y camino hacia la parte más alejada de la avenida, su primo lo siguió cuando pudo alcanzarlo quiso empujarlo pero el moreno se movió rápido quedando a espaldas de este con un pequeño toque salió a estrellarse con un árbol, y vio a dos figuras encapuchadas flotaron alrededor de él, noto a los dos dementores que aparecieron, él estaba desconcertado "¿Qué hacían aquí? no fueron suficientes los del año pasado" se enojó tanto que los ojos comenzaron a arder y un rayo rojo salió de estos y una de las capas se incendió, de repente veía todo a velocidad increíble.

Al bajar del avión corrieron a súper velocidad ya sabían dónde encontrarlo el tiempo apremia, Kara tenía un mal presentimiento imprimió más velocidad, su hermano la necesitaba, al llegar al lugar tenían una sensación de malestar dos figuras flotaban alrededor de un joven parecido a Clark pero de ojos verdes, ¡era él! Los rayos salientes de sus ojos lo confirmo, tanto ella como su primo tomaron al joven y al otro inconsciente se los llevaron de ahí ni cuenta se dieron que los dementores siguieron a otras personas, eso no les importaba.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Clark al chico

-Si, pero ¿Cómo corren tan rápido? - antes de poder contestar el chico Kara abrazaba a Harry

-¡Oh mi hermanito estas bien, tan grande!

-¡Kara déjalo respirar! Además, hay que explicarle o lo vas a asustar y pensará que estás loca-esta le mando una mirada de muerte, pero él ni se inmuto.

-¿Como hice eso? Me van arrestar, el ministerio va creer que me estoy convirtiendo en un mago oscuro-decía desesperado el ojiverde.

-Hey calma, nadie te va a arrestar, lo que haces es normal, nosotros podemos hacerlo-esto pareció calmar al chico levantando la cara para observarlos

-¿En serio?-los dos asintieron y le demostraron que podían y la chica empezó a flotar

-Vuelas Wow yo solo lo he hecho con escoba

-¿Escoba?-pregunto ella.

-Si, los magos volamos en escoba

-Yar-El tú no eres un asistente, tu naciste en Kriptón nuestro planeta de origen

-¿Espera como que nuestro planeta?

-Si yo soy Kara-El tu hermana y el el es Kal-El, nuestro primo, nosotros nacimos en un planeta a años luz de aquí, lamentablemente exploto… nosotros somos los únicos sobrevivientes

-Pero mis padres James y Lily Potter… acaso ¿no son mis padres?-los dos negaron.

Eso explicaría porque fue el único en sobrevivir a la maldición que nadie lo ha hecho porque su nivel mágico es más alto que el de cualquiera y su nueva fuerza y rayos que salen de sus ojos.

-Hemos venido por ti, para que nos acompañes a casa

-¿En serio?-dijo esperanzado.

-Somos familia, mi nombre terrestre es Clark Kent vivo en villa chica

-Soy Harry me encantaría ir con ustedes, pero que hacemos con él es mi primo de parte de Lily tenemos que despistarlo por si me vienen a buscar y así no sepan nada

-Eso déjamelo a mi hermanito-le guiño un ojo tomo al gordo y se fue a súper velocidad.

-Siempre es tan…

-Si más de lo que crees, haber primo cuéntame de tu vida-el ojiverde sonrió el llamarlo primo lo reconforto se sentaron en lo que su impetuosa hermana regresa.

Dudley oia una voz que lo llamaba, poco a poco fue despertando, creyó que era un sueño al ver que una hermosa chica estaba a su lado, con largo cabello rubio, ojos azules, simplemente bellísima.

-Estaba preocupada un auto te golpeo, ¿no te duele nada?

-Solo un poco la espalda, pero estoy bien-pudo contestar con los nervios.

-Te acompaño a tu casa para quedar más tranquila-el solo asintió con ayuda de ella pudo levantarse y caminaron juntos, llegaron al número 4 tocaron la puerta y Petunia abrió molesta, quien la interrumpía de ver su novela, se sorprendió al ver a su dudly ayudado por una hermosa joven los dejo pasar

-¿Qué paso amorcito?-el chico estaba que se moría de la pena porque su mama lo llamara así frente a la bella chica

-Un auto lo golpeo, lo acompañe para asegurarme que llegara bien a su casa espero que no se moleste por mi atrevimiento

-Oh no no es molestia le agradezco que ayudara a mi bebe, puedo ofrecerle algo de beber

-No, mi hermano y mi primo me esperan y no quiero preocuparlos estamos de visita y nuestra tía debe de estar desesperada por que no llegamos, pero gracias

-No, gracias a usted-.

La chica camino normal hasta que no oyó ningún ruido corrió a súper velocidad para regresar con su hermano, llego al bosque donde se habían detenido, los encontró platicando de un deporte sobre escobas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Nos vamos entonces-Primero vamos a gringotts-¿Gringotts?-preguntaron los dos.

-Si verán quiero saber si mis padres dejaron una carta o algo, si ellos supieron que no era de este planeta y los duendes son los mejores en esas cosas-.

Corrieron hacia Londres mágico, él les hablo un poco de que es famoso, solo algunos detalles, les contaría todo en el avión de regreso, ya casi al llegar Clark se quitó su chamarra y la sudadera con capucha y se la dio a Harry para que se tapara la cabeza y no lo reconocieran y así no tuviera problemas, entraron al banco los de Kriptón estaban impresionados por el lugar, se acercaron a un duende que los guio con Rakgnarod.

-Señor Potter ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? – hablo el duende

-Verá me gustaría saber si mis padres dejaron alguna carta para mí-el goblin pensó trajo una esfera y una poción

-Ponga unas gotas de sangre para confirmar su identidad y poder darle el acceso al panteón familiar- así lo hizo unos segundos después se vacío sobre un pergamino:

 **YAR-EL**

(HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS) Por adopción

 **PADRE BIOLOGICO** : ZOR-EL

 **MADRE BIOLOGICA** : LARA-EL

DEL PLANETA KRIPTON CASA DE EL

 **Padres por adopción**

JAMES CONRAD POTTER

LORD DE LA ANTIGUA CASA POTTER

LORD DE LA ANTIGUA CASA GRYFFINDOR

LORD DE LA ANTIGUA CASA PEREVELL

LILAN MARIAN POTTER nee EVANS

LADY DE LA ANTIGUA CASA TOULED

-Vaya si sale tu origen hermanito-los goblins estaba sorprendidos el joven no era de este planeta al ver sus caras el mago sonrió.

-Señor Rakgnaro déjeme presentarlo esta es mi hermana Kara-El y mi primo Kal-El también son iguales que yo

-Es un honor conocerlos visitantes-los dos jóvenes también saludaron.

-Señor Potter por lo que veo usted ya cumplo su mayoría de edad así que por favor tome-le entrego unos anillos de los Potter.

-Pero esto son los anillos de las fincas de los Potter, pero yo no…

-Si joven, usted es el último de los Potter, al ser adoptado también es hijo de ellos

-Yar he aprendido que, aunque no fueron tus padres biológicos, también te quisieron y dieron la vida por ti, hazlo nuestros padres también estarán orgullosos de que los honres también-asintió y se los puso son dos uno de los Potter y otro de Gryffindor descendieron hasta las bóvedas.

Clark y Kara estaban impresionados de la cantidad de oro joyas y artículos que había en el lugar, el cual era enorme, unas voces los sacaron de su sorpresa.

-¡Lily ha venido, por fin ha venido!-el enorme retrato tenía dos personas que Harry conocía bien por fotos, sus padres adoptivos, Clark nunca había visto que una pintura hablara.

-¿Hola como están?- dijo un poco shockeado el ojiverde hace apenas unos minutos se había enterado que no era de este planeta.

-¡Estas enorme! ¡oh James nos lo perdimos!

-Tranquila Lis, pero dinos Harry ¿Quiénes son tus amigos o algo más?-dijo moviendo las cejas haciendo suspirar a su esposa al ver que lo infantil no se le quitaba ni muerto

-Papá, mamá, déjenme presentarles, ella es Kara-El mi hermana biológica y él es Kal-El ni primo biológico

-Son tu familia pero. sus nombres son un poco raros no lo crees Lily

-¡James no seas grosero!-dándole un golpe en la cabeza los jóvenes se rieron.

-Ellos no son de la tierra

-¿Como que no son de la tierra?-pregunto james

-Buenas tardes señor yo soy Kara, su hermana mayor y somos de un planeta llamado Kriptón a miles de años luz de aquí

-¿Cómo que de otro planeta? - preguntaba un poco extrañado james ya que para el mundo mágico ni siquiera estaba planteada la vida en otros planetas.

-Veras James los muggles siempre han pensado que hay vida en otros planetas, aunque aún no se ha comprobado científicamente ¿van a regresar a su planeta?

-No nuestro planeta exploto hace dieciséis años y somos los últimos

-Espera solo tengo una duda Kara, si todos salimos al mismo tiempo porque tenemos diferentes edades-pregunto el ojiverde.

-Cuando salimos yo tenía dieciocho tú y Kal solo unos meses de nacidos yo como ya había llegado a la adolescencia no envejecí entre en lo que lo que llaman animación suspendida Kal cuando llego tenía tres años y tú por la magia que heredaste de mama llegaste de uno-.

El ojiverde y el retrato pensaban en lo dicho-Pero si fue hace dieciséis años porque te ves de tan joven

-Ella acaba de salir de la nave hace un mes Harry, se podría decir que estuvo congelada todo este tiempo-indicó Kal-El, y este asintió al entender.

-Y tienen algunas capacidades especiales-pregunto la pelirroja los tres asintieron pero antes de decirles algo pensaban como podían enseñarles Kara levanto la vista viendo unos candelabros hermosos colgados en los altos techos de la bóveda levanto la mano empezó al elevarse lo desengancho del techo lo bajo pero siguió flotando.

-¡Pueden volar eso es fantástico! -decía james

-Si papa tienen varias habilidades

-Somos casi indestructibles

-Claro, eso explica por qué la maldición asesina no me mato – murmuro el ojiverde

-Pues la magia si nos lastima pero no nos mata según Jor-El viviremos durante mucho tiempo veremos a muchos morir a nuestro alrededor-.

-Agggg odio al director, ¿él sabía que no era su hijo? – pregunto el menor

-Si, no le dijimos que te encontramos, pero cuando nos llegó con lo de la profecía le dijimos que tu no podías ser pero no nos hizo caso

-Pero lo del fidelius – dijo temiendo la respuesta

-Lo hizo el-contesto la pelirroja, sin comprender

-Maldito eso explica porque me dejo con los Dursley y a Sirius lo dejo en Azkaban doce años-dijo molesto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¡QUEEE HIZO QUE!-gritaron los dos del retrato

-Si, hizo mi vida un infierno, pero eso se acabó, ellos me ofrecen que me vaya con ellos a Estados Unidos a empezar una nueva vida y ya no tengo nada que ver con esa tonta profecía-.

-¿Como esta Sirius?

-Bien papa no te preocupes, cuando llegue allá me contactare con él, para que se venga conmigo al igual que Remus

-Me parece bien cielo-dijo su mama

-Nosotros compramos una casa en América antes de encontrarte pensábamos irnos allá pero ya no pudimos no sé si te sirva está en una ciudad llamada Metrópolis-.

Harry volteo a ver a Clark y este le sonrió-Está muy cerca de Smallville a unos veinte minutos corriendo o menos

-Si les sirve está protegida con magia, desde afuera solo se ve como una gran casa, pero no pueden detectar si usan magia o usan sus habilidades les puede servir para entrenar

-Eso sería estupendo yo puedo vivir contigo Yar-El y Kal puede visitarnos a menudo-dijo la rubia.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué eres rubia y Harry de pelo negro? -dijo intrigado james

-Mama es rubia, pero con el color de ojos de Harry y papa es de pelo negro con mi color de ojos

-Así que están combinados-ella sonrió asintiendo.

-Creen que en esa casa pueda recibir mis poderes

-No lo creo Harry Jor-El dijo que la fortaleza era la adecuada para contener tus poderes-.

-¿Fortaleza? ¿Qué fortaleza? - pregunto Lily

-Es una construcción con tecnología de Kriptón

-Habría la posibilidad de que pusieran uno de nuestros retratos ahí para conocerla

-Tendría que preguntarle a Jor-El pero no les aseguro nada él es muy raro-dijo clark.

-¿Quién es Jor-El lo mencionas mucho?

-Es mi padre biológico, pero algo controlador así que trato de estar un poco alejado de él, aunque es el solo una memoria, en realidad no está vivo

-Eso es interesante

-Bueno tenemos que irnos, antes que los de la orden se den cuenta que no estoy en Surrey-.

-Ok hijo nos vemos en América y cualquier cosa que necesiten pídesela a los goblins, ellos te ayudaran con cualquier trámite, ellos están por encima que cualquiera

-Si papa así lo haremos-se despidieron salieron de la bóveda.

En la oficina de Rakgnarod

-¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarlos señores?

-Pues yo no, ¿ustedes necesitan algo? -un poco dudosos pero Kara hablo.

-Puedes ver lo de la hipoteca de los Kent

-¿Qué pasa con ello?

-Los Lutor son los que ayudaron a mis papas a adoptarme cuando aparecí, pero últimamente han tratado de averiguar sobre mí y están presionando a papá con la hipoteca que aumento y si sigue así no la vamos a poder pagar-dijo el ojiazul.

-Señor Rakgnarod ¿podría ayudarnos? – pregunto serio el ojiverde

-Sera un placer, ningún muggle puede más que nosotros y más con el joven más rico de Inglaterra

-¿Más rico de Inglaterra? Es broma ¿cierto? -lo volteo a ver sorpredido.

-Señor Potter, usted es un noble en el mundo mágico y en el muggle, el único hijo de una de las familias más ricas, su familia ha invertido en el mundo muggle hace muchos siglos porque cree que su fortuna es más grande que cualquiera- informo el duende sorprendiendo aún más a los visitantes

Salieron rumbo al aeropuerto y encontraron que Cloe tenía más de una hora que se había dormido, así que no la despertaron, subieron al avión y despegaron unos minutos después el movimiento del jet la despertó.

-Hola ¿cómo les fue?

-Bien Cloe, todo listo

-Y donde esta-volteo a buscarlo con la mirada.

-En el baño-el moreno salió del baño, Cloe tenía la boca abierta, el joven es más bajo que Clark tal vez mide un metro sesenta y cinco, piel blanca cabello negro desordenado pero se le veía muy bien ojos verde los ojos más verdes que había visto en su vida pero sus facciones son muy finas muy aristocráticas con una belleza angelical, él noto su escrutinio.

-Tú debes ser Cloe verdad, muncho gusto-su voz es hermosa tan suave.

-Si, Cloe Sullivan y tú eres real

-¿Disculpa?-los tres la veían extrañados

-Lo digo porque eres hermoso, como si fueras una pintura, no digo que Clark no sea guapo, pero tú

-¡Oh! eso es que…- se rasco la nuca

-Tengo un poco de sangre elfica de mis padres adoptivos-.

Se puso a contarles toda su vida en les dijo que siempre lo trataron de dejar sin comer pero siempre fue más rápido y nunca se quedó sin comer de sus aventuras y lo que había pasado en el ministerio.

-Pero ¿tú eres un Potter no?-asintió-Eres uno de los jóvenes más rico del mundo

-Si acabo de enterarme, lo bueno de tomar el manto de los Potter es que nadie puede tomar mi dinero ni hacer contrato para casarme con nadie-.

-Eso sería malo

-Con mi suerte si, veras el director de mi colegio es un manipulador y trata de tenerme bajo su pulgar, pero como no hago lo que él quiere me escondió lo de mi herencia mágica hasta que cumplí once, quiere controlarme por medio de mis "amigos"-lo dijo entre comilla-Lo que él no sabe, es que sé que planea casarme con Ginebra Weasley-dijo fingiendo un escalofrió.

-¿Ella es fea o algo así?

-No es feo pero es pelirroja, se la pasa diciéndome que a los Potter nos gustan pelirrojas, cosa que no es así, además ella es una zorra y solo quiere mi dinero, lo peor…

-¿Qué puede ser peor que querer tu dinero?-pregunto Cloe

-Es una fangirl-hizo una mueca - ¿Sabe lo que es eso?

-Además, yo no necesito a una mujer, cuando yo mismo puedo tener a mis hijos-las rubias presentes escupieron su bebida

-Gracias Cloe-dijo el ojiazul al ser bañado

-Lo siento Clark

-¿Qué quisiste decir Yar? -pregunto su hermana.

-Cuando fui adoptado por los Potter no adquirí muchas de sus características solo la más fuerte que fue la sangre de elfo el año pasado mi padrino me hizo una prueba si tenía sangre dominante de alguna herencia de criatura mágica y resulto que tengo sangre elfica y soy portador del gen para reproducirme

-Eso quiere decir que… te puedes embarazar de cualquier chico-pregunto la columnista.

-No mi sangré solo se va a sentir atraída por mi alma gemela si el me acepta y me ama como yo a él, sí puedo quedar embarazado

-¡Wow que romántico! ¡tú alma gemela!

-No es tan fácil, la puedo encontrar pronto o tardar años en encontrarla-.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kara le platicaba su vida en Kriptón, parte de la cultura, las costumbre, la vestimenta, la comida, los estudios, Harry le preguntaba cosas que no entendía, se sentía que por fin encajaba, encontró a su familia, se dio cuenta que a pesar de que Clark se crio con una buena familia se sentía alejado, pero ellos tres se completaban compartían un secreto aparte son familia de sangre.

Al llegar a metrópolis se dirigieron a la mansión Potter por fuera se veía una casa de tres pisos acogedora pero una vez que pasaron las protecciones Cloe era la más emocionada ella no tuvo problema por ser muggle ya que al estar expuesta a los meteoritos también tenía poder, la mansión era hermosa, más grande que la de Lex y en lugar de verse antigua se veía nueva de piedra blanca, en el salón la pequeña rubia se sorprendió al ver las pinturas moverse y hablar, los padres los volvieron a saludar dándoles la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar, la presentaron, Kara escogió su habitación al igual que Harry y decidieron ir a la granja donde presentarían a los padres adoptivos del ojiazul, aparecieron los cuatro en el granero.

-Eso es horrible-se quejó la columnista

-Lo siento olvide que los muggles les da nauseas ya te acostumbraras –ella lo vio como dudando lo dicho.

-Ya llegué hay alguien-grito su papa entro a la cocina seguido de su esposa lo abrazaron.

-¿Cómo les fue?

-Bien-sonríe se movió dejando ver al pequeño moreno sus padres tuvieron la misma reacción que Cloe el primero en salir de su aturdimiento.

-Jonathan Kent, un gusto

-El gusto es mío Harry Potter-se oía el acento británico de inmediato

-Martha Kent un placer

-Lo mismo digo señores Kent

-Dinos Martha y Jonathan

-Está bien-.

Cenaron platicaron le hablo de su vida más detallada lo que había pasado en Londres, su vida en el colegio, como ayudo a su padrino, a Remus; decir que su hermana quería destrozar a más de un mago era poco, Clark se encontraba igual al igual que sus padres.

Acordaron que descansarían esta noche, mañana irían a la fortaleza Cloe se fue a su casa Kara y Harry, aparecieron en la mansión, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el ojiverde pudo dormir sin ninguna pesadilla, su vida había dado un giro de 180° con su nueva familia y poderes, nadie gobernaría su vida, sus decisiones eran suyas, ningún viejo con ropa estrambótica le diría que puede y no hacer o con quien casarse.

El mediodía llego pronto, pensaba comunicarse con Sirius pero no sabía cuánto tardaría lo de recibir sus poderes y como los controlaría así que decidió que lo primero sería sus nuevos poderes y luego hablaría con su padrino, unos días no harían daño, después de desayunar los tres se fueron a la fortaleza, la verdad es que era una estructura con puros cristales, era impresionante la tecnología distaba mucho de la tierra, Jor-El les hablo de los fundamentos básicos de la tecnología la implementación de la magia, la posible reacción que los cristales tenían un poco de magia y la explosión de Harry no los destruiría solo los haría más fuerte, hacen una mayor unión con los tres cuando Harry le pregunto si podía poner uno de los cuadros de sus padres adoptivos, el acepto argumentando que podía ser como una variación de su esencia en la fortaleza y sería bueno estudiarlo.

Por suerte en su mochila expandible llevaba un cuadro donde sus padres podrían estar, lo coloco en uno de los pilares sus padres no tardaron en aparecer el más sorprendido fue James ya que nunca se había imaginado nada así, Lily casi brincaba de la pintura, la información que Jor-El les daba, la pelirroja trataba de procesarlos, lo peculiar resulto cuando James salto a un costado del cuadro y su figura estaba en uno de los pilares de cristal se pudo mover en toda la fortaleza al igual que la pelirroja.

Solo tuvieron que esperar tres días a que llegara la explosión mágica de Harry y no fue tan malo como pensaban ya que el ya había liberado una parte cuando se enojó con el director, cuando le dijo lo de la famosa profecía y había casi destruido su oficina, sus padres se doblaban de risa al imaginar al director siendo expulsado de su oficina por la fuerza de su pequeño.

Sirius Black estaba que se subía por las paredes, había expulsado a toda la orden de su casa cuando Tonks llego a informar que unos dementores atacaron en Surrey a varios muggles, le grito a Dumbledore que esto era su culpa y si a su ahijado le pasaba algo, lo lamentaría y conocería porque a los Black se le llama una familia oscura, Molly trato de defender al director que sabía lo que hacía a lo que él le respondió:

-Lo único que te interesa es que él haga un compromiso entre tu hija y mi ahijado, pero eso nunca será ya que soy su guardián mágico y nada pueden hacer, además tu hija no está al nivel de mi prongs, él es puro e inocente y tu hija está más rebuscada que nadie

-¡pero como te atreves a hablar a si de mi hija!

-Tal vez sea porque Harry y yo la vimos salir de un aula abandonada después de un encuentro con un chico de Ravenclaw-todos voltearon a ver como la chica enrojeció.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Desde ese día su hogar ya no está lleno de hipócritas solo Remus lo acompaña, lo ha buscado, pero no lo encuentra

-Sirius-oyeron que hablaban, bajo corrieron rápido a la cocina donde se encontraba el espejo-Sirius ¿puedes oírme?

-¡HARRY! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Me tienes preocupado!

-Siri déjalo contestar

-Tienes razón moony, lo siento cachorro

-Han pasado muchas cosas, pero lo importante ¿ustedes me seguirían sin importar que?

-Cachorro eso ni se pregunta, tú eres primero que todo, te podemos hacer un juramento inquebrantable si quieres

-No es necesario, pero me gustaría que vinieran

-¿Dónde estás pequeño prongs? iremos contigo-dijo el animago, Harry le dio la dirección para que llegaran por red flu, los dos merodeadores recogieron todas sus cosas pues no regresarían a esa casa le hablo a krecher diciéndole que se iba, que una vez que salieran bloqueara la red flu y le dejaba la mansión para él, al elfo casi le da una ataque de felicidad, una vez que abandonaron la casa la bloqueo para siempre.

"La estancia es tan acogedora, te da la bienvenida" al llegar eso pensaron los merodeadores

-¡SIRIUS, REMUS!-grito el joven y corrieron a abrazarlo

-Harry ¿Dónde habías estado? Me tienes muy preocupado

-Lo siento Siri, pero pasaron muchas cosas

-Yar-El ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué gritas?-apareció una linda rubia en minifalda.

-¡Oh mi pequeño prongs tiene novia!-la chica enarco la ceja

-Siri déjame presentarte, Sirius Black te presento a mi hermana biológica Kara-El

-¿Hermana? Tú no tienes hermanos Harry

-Te equivocas querido una voz tras ellos que los tenso voltearon despacio, el gran retrato los saludaba con otra figura muy conocida por ellos a hace años, James y Lily como los habían visto la última vez las lágrimas se derramaron.

-Gusto en verlos de nuevo-dijo el castaño

-Remus te vez bien, Canuto mi amigo lo siento por lo de Azkaban

-No fue tu culpa, ahora me puedes explicar ¿Qué es eso de que Harry tiene una hermana? No me digas que engañaste a la pelirroja

-¡Claro que no idiota!-se sentaron a tomar un poco de té.

-Lo que nosotros no les dijimos es que a Harry lo encontramos después de una lluvia de meteoritos y lo adoptamos mágicamente

-Pero lo de la profecía

-Le dijimos a Dumbledore que nuestro bebe no podría ser, pero no nos hizo caso, lo que les vamos a decir es confidencial nadie del mundo mágico debe saberlo

-Lo juramos-dijeron los dos sellando con magia su palabra.

Kara y Harry les contaron que son de otro planeta, que su planeta exploto y ellos y Kal son lo últimos, las habilidades que tienen los eventos raros que han pasado en Smallville por los efectos de los meteoritos verde que es kriptonita.

-¡Oh cielos! Eso quiere decir que no eres de este planeta cachorro, eso es muy interesante-decía el lobo

-Verdad que sí, Remus es como uno de esos personajes de comics

-¿Que es un comic Lily?

-Es una historieta que habla de superhéroes-a James y Sirius les brillaron los ojos.

Los tres magos se fueron a la división mágica de los estados unidos a registrarse no tuvieron problemas les dieron la nacionalidad ahí se enteraron que la sociedad mágica inglesa está catalogada entre las peores de mundo mágico y que no los podrían encontrar pues les dieron unos nuevos dispositivos mágicos unas pulseras que solo ellos pueden ver y funcionan como canalizadores en lugar de sus caritas eran mucho más prácticas que las varitas.

A Remus le ofrecieron trabajo de maestro en uno de los institutos de Washington por sus conocimientos en artes oscuras y le dijeron que su condición no era problema ellos tenían una nueva poción fortalecedora para hombres lobos que los ayudaba y sus faltas en luna llena no eran problema ya que ellos son muy abiertos con todos los seres mágicos, el castaño acepto por fin se sentía útil, casi lloraba de felicidad.

El pelinegro azulado entraría a la división de investigación que era muy diferente a los aurores en Inglaterra, era con estar en el FBI pero mágico, ellos podían ir venir por flu sin complicaciones mientras el moreno iría a la universidad con Clark y Kara ya tenía todo el papeleo listo y sus conocimientos fueron suficientes para entrar a la universidad.


End file.
